<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crunch Week by astridthecrafty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590214">Crunch Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty'>astridthecrafty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As with most digital learning, Alan had to suffer a couple of residential weeks every year. This was one of those weeks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crunch Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By the end of season 3 of TAG Alan has finished school and learned to drive, and in my mind he's now about 17, so plz don't hate me for letting the baby of the 5 brothers get a bit of fun. Nothing graphic though, mostly just fluff :D<br/>This originally spawned from a Kinktober prompt on 2017, then a kinkier and more suitable idea hit for that, and this has been hibernating since then.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the disadvantages of being the youngest in International Rescue is that, while his older brothers have all gone and done their uni, college or whatever other courses…  Alan had not. Now Dad was back there was no excuse. Alan had more than proved himself, so no-one dared to take Three away from him. Still, further education was expected. At least he could do most on the Island. </p><p>As with most digital learning, he had to suffer a couple of residential weeks every year. This was one of those weeks.</p><p>Alan dropped his bags on the bed. His room mate hadn’t arrived yet, and all Alan knew was that they were  a year older than he was, and called Bob.</p><p>Yes this was a necessity, didn’t mean he was going to enjoy it. A crunch week to recap everything he’d done so far, and exams and tests that went towards the final credits. He’d be glad when this week was over.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Might be this Bob guy.</p><p>Alan opened the door to be confronted by a petite brown haired young woman, with huge green eyes and a pink bow for a mouth that instantly flashed a white smile when she saw him.</p><p>I need to act cool, he thought,  like Scott does it. He leaned one shoulder against the doorframe, back straight, crossed his arms, chest puffed out, balance on one leg, other ankle crossed … just like his older brother did. Not like Alan had practiced… much.</p><p>“Hi,” his voice cracked as if he was back starting puberty again. He cleared his throat with a cough, so much for sounding deep and sexy.</p><p>“Alan, is it? Well aren’t you just a cutie?”</p><p>Cute. </p><p>Great. </p><p>Cute wasn't what he was going for.<em> Grandma </em> called him cute.</p><p>“They forgot to hand you the timetable pack. I brought your room buddy’s one as well. All the information should be there. Bye for now.”</p><p>She handed him 2 large brown envelopes, blinded him with another white smile, and bounced away down the hall.</p><p>Great first impression Alan.</p><p>His envelope contained timetables, a list of contacts and teachers, and an ‘in case of emergency form’ to fill in. He had to laugh at that. He probably had more experience at that than any of the first aiders on site.</p><p>Another knock on the door, maybe Sue’s back.</p><p>Nope. This girl was dressed in combats and a tight AC/DC t-shirt.</p><p>“Hey I’m Bob.” she nudged past Alan into the room “There’s been a little bit of a mix up, I’m your roomie.”</p><p>“But… you’re a girl!”</p><p>Bob looked down at her boobs. “10 out of 10 for observation. No room for me in the girls’ dorms so I’m stuck here. That cute brunette should be up soon to guide you to the large dorm, but I’ve got a handful of brothers so I’m cool with this if you are.”</p><p>“I’m really not sure us sharing a room would be appropriate.” answered Alan, although he also didn’t relish the idea of sharing with 6 or 7 other guys his age. </p><p>“Oh, don't worry, you are not my type… wrong, equipment.” Bob motioned to his lower half. Alan felt his cheeks turn the colour of his ‘Bird.</p><p>He couldn’t get out quick enough. “It’s okay, I’ll take my stuff, “ and he stumbled out of the door.</p><p>“I have a feeling you’ll be back.” Bob’s smile as the door closed was playful, but friendly. He was such a disaster. His older brother made talking to women look so easy. Well, except Gordon, he was a dork, but not as bad as that had just been.</p><p>At 11.14pm Alan was still wide awake. His sleeping brothers were a chorus of snores rumbling down the hall every night, but they were all in different rooms. This was farting, burping, someone's nose was whistling and down the other end of the room… well Alan really hoped that guy wasn’t doing what it sounded like he was doing.</p><p>He slipped on sneakers, picked up his still packed bag, and made the decision. A girl room mate COULDN’T be as bad as this. He knocked quietly on the door, Bob opened the door wide,</p><p>“Knew you wouldn’t be long.Tracy.” she said. </p><p>*****</p><p>Morning ablutions were successfully negotiated and the day went by in a blur of lessons.The fact that a boy and a girl were sharing the same room seemed to be largely ignored. Alan thought it was concerning that no-one noticed, but after that first night he certainly wasn't in a rush to complain.</p><p>Alan and ‘Roberta’ had spoken briefly at lunch. Just don’t call her Roberta, that would be fatal apparently. She was the sister in the middle of 2 brothers, but also had a baby half-brother.</p><p>Late that evening he was scanning through Scott’s report of the day's rescue when Bob’s cheerful form burst in. </p><p>“Quick, Tracy, grab your coat and follow me.”</p><p>“Where to?”</p><p>“Trust me.” a cheshire cat grin lit up Bob’s face as she grabbed a jacket from her holdall.</p><p>“I’ve always been told to never trust someone who says ‘Trust me’ and smiles,” replied Alan, as he flung on a warm fleece and followed her out the door, up a maze of stairs and fire escapes to the roof.</p><p>“Not exactly safe up here” said Alan glancing over the drop.</p><p>“Put your inner H&amp;S officer back in his box. This way.” whispered Bob. Alan was intrigued by what could be so important.</p><p>Bob stopped and kneeled down next to a low wall along the edge of the roof. She motioned a “Shhh” with a finger over her mouth and pointed down.</p><p>“WOAH!” Alan couldn’t believe what he saw. From the angle of the roof they could see through the open window of the girls’ dorm shower room directly into a cubical where one girl was showering. He instantly realised how wrong it was to watch, and sat down with his back against the wall.</p><p>“<em>Bob, we shouldn’t be doing this!</em>” he said in a harsh whisper.</p><p>“Alan, sweet boy, I can assure you we are not the only ones watching, listen.”</p><p>Sure enough below them, probably through other windows he could hear male voices.</p><p>“<em>Oh baby</em>!” “<em>Soap lower!</em>” and various expletives.</p><p>“That still doesn’t make it right.” He chided.</p><p>“You’re only catching half the story,” said Bob, “You have older brothers, did they not tell you about this? Mine told me about up here. It’s a much better view and the girls know about the guys watching them. Look. Go on.”</p><p>Against his better judgement Alan peeked over the edge.</p><p>Bob continued, animating her explanation, “Watch what that blonde is doing? When you wash you rub the soap, do this to make bubbles, and rub under your armpits, right?”</p><p>Alan nodded a silent agreement. Now he <em> was </em> looking, it was difficult to look away, but he sensed Bob’s actions to the side</p><p>“No-one takes the bar of soap and does THAT… and OH JEEZ… you don’t get a friend to help you.” Bob was almost drooling. “The girls know all about this. Some are keen to put on a show, and those that aren’t wash in the other rooms.”</p><p>Alan had to admit, the scene was fascinating. Much better than the static pictures in the magazines hidden under the various mattresses at home. Watching did feel a bit wrong, but if they knew...</p><p>Bob glanced over at Alan and realised something.</p><p>“Tracy, have you ever… you know???”</p><p>“What? Yeah, sure,  of course I have, all the time.”</p><p>“Yup, guessed it right. I can feel the heat burning from your cheeks over here.” Bob giggled.</p><p>“Look I live on an island 100s of miles from anywhere. The only women I see regularly are my Grandma, my sister… well adopted sister, totally admire her, trust her with my life, but THAT?  No way, cos that would just be gross. Then Lady P who is posh, and stunning, and has that accent that is like a posh school teacher telling you off. Y’know?”</p><p>“AH, Tracy has a kink, MILF school mistress.”</p><p>“What? NO!” Alan spluttered, “Anyway she’s sweet on one of my brothers.”</p><p>“It’s the tall brown haired one, Scott isn't it?”</p><p>“Actually no, but that’s a whole other story. I can’t believe none of them told me about this., though” </p><p>Bob eyed Alan “Hold on a sec… Tracy? Have you ever done anything?”</p><p>“You mean with someone else?” </p><p>“No, with King William!” answered Bob, dripping in sarcasm</p><p>Alan sighed and  shook his head. For all he was trusted to fly a several tonne hulk of metal into space, being a normal hormonal teenager had been a stage he’d basically missed. The seclusion of the Island, home schooled, and protected in public by a wall of brothers. Both with IR and the Tracy name they had all protected him from so much. Not that he wanted to change his life. No-one else on the planet had had the amazing experiences he’d been given. Just now and again, he felt something was missing. </p><p>Bob could see the melancholy on Alan’s face. There was a weight on the lad that not even soapy tits was getting past</p><p>“Okay Tracy… hit me with one.”</p><p>Broken from his thoughts Alan turned to see Bob with a duck face pose angled at him.”</p><p>“Oh haha… what happened to the wrong equipment?” he said dryly.</p><p>“Seriously. We’re mates… I hope. I know I act like a bloke, but I am still a girl. Just a quick kiss between friends. Totally  means nothing. I’m not suggesting we get jiggy or anything. Think of this as a dry run for when you really do it, and I’ll give you some pointers so you slay them.”</p><p>Bob leaned forward, this time with no weird lip puckering, her eyes closed. Alan could see the logic, but still  wondered if she actually meant it. One eye popped open briefly, “Cummon Tracy, don’t leave a girl hanging!”</p><p>Alan leaned in, heart hammering in his chest, and pressed his lips against hers unmoving, then quickly pulled back. Well that wasn’t so terrifying. A bit awkward maybe..,</p><p>Bob opened her eyes. This guy clearly lacked confidence. “Okay, Tracy… now once more with FEELING!”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>Bob shifted and placed a hand on Alan’s shoulder to bring him face on.</p><p> She circled her head as she spoke.</p><p>“Look, serious face here. <em> Do </em>you trust me?”</p><p>Alan bobbed his head “Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>“Close your eyes. Now, imagine in your head one of those girls, all naked, wet. hot and soapy, standing right in front of  you…”</p><p>Even in the fading light she could see the hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. Imagination was clearly not an issue for him.</p><p>He could feel her breath against his face, causing him to catch his slightly.</p><p>“Keep them closed, Tracy!” she warned so quietly that he felt it more than heard the words..</p><p>Then she kissed him. It was all warm and soft. The tip of her tongue running the line of his lips made him shiver, but it wasn’t from cold and it did feel really nice. She sucked gently on his lower lip and instinctively he parted them slightly and she flicked her tongue inside before  pulling back. The evening air chilled where just a moment ago there had been contact. He opened his eyes a crack. Bob was sitting there, just watching like the stereotypical cat that got the cream.</p><p>“See Tracy, you're a natural, do that to a girl and she’ll melt for you.”</p><p>****</p><p>Friday came around far faster than Alan had been expecting. The reception area was a chaotic mix of students and their transport home.</p><p>“Hey Alan, who’s your friend” interrupted the plans to keep in contact.</p><p>“Hey Virgil, this is Bob… Bob, my brother Virgil.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Bob, but sorry we need to go, there is a bit of a <em> situation </em>, Alan.” That one word and an arched eyebrow told Alan it was time to save the world again.</p><p>“I’ll be just two seconds behind you, Virgil.” </p><p>“Is that the one the school mistress fancies?” asked Bob and the two friends hugged goodbye, “Cos he’s buff, I could almost consider changing sides for that one.”</p><p>“Eeeww,” squicked Alan, “Keep in touch Bob, see you next time!”</p><p>“Absolutely Tracy.”</p><p>***</p><p>“What’s the rescue?” asked Alan as he sat and clicked the belt on the co-pilot seat of Two.</p><p>“That can wait. So, Bob???” The teasing tone in Virgil’s voice told Alan what that question really meant.</p><p>“Not that kind of friend Virgil. I’ll explain on the way.”</p><p>“FAB. So… did you find the window?”</p><p>“YOU DO KNOW! How could you guys not tell me about that?”</p><p>Virgil just smirked as he fired up the engines.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>